Heaven's Song
by M. Press
Summary: A Request by Shiranai Atsune. When Team Natsu went for a mission, Gray chose to not to come with them and instead chose to take a request to find a missing person. On his way to the quest, he met a young quiet girl who will help him on his mission. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy's body got switched by a thief mage! Now adventure (and hilarity) ensues as they complete their own mission!
1. Chapter 1: Choosing a Mission

Hello everyone!

This story is a requested to me. Well, this is my first time doing a request so please read and enjoy~

Special mention to **Shiranai Atsune:** Hi! Here's the story you asked of me! I hope you like it :)

 **Heaven's Song**

Summary: When Team Natsu went for a mission, Gray chose to not to come with them and instead chose to take a request to find a missing person. On his way to the quest, he met a young quiet girl who will become the new member of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy's body got switched by a thief mage! Now adventure (and hilarity) ensues as Gray joined forces with his team again to stop the summoning of an ancient spirit.

* * *

. . . O . . .

* * *

Prologue

 _Snow filled her vision._

 _The cold winter breeze blew harshly at her. Her legs were already deep within the snow as she continued her way through the blizzard._

 _Her skin felt like ice. Her lips turned blue from the cold. Her face was white. The little and frail young woman still decided to move on despite the condition.  
_

 _Despite what she looked, she welcomed the cold to her body._ _The cold never bothered her. Unlike other people, she liked coldness. People often associate coldness with death, but for her, it was life. So no matter how many snow or blizzard block her way. . .  
_

 _She would continue on this journey until she find_ her.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Choosing a Mission

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Lucy looked at him with her hazel eyes filled with doubt and worry.

Gray smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh, just leave him be. Let's go on the mission on our own" Natsu rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head. He had been trying to convince (though subtly) Gray for days but he just won't budge. It already began to annoy him.

"But . . ." Lucy still won't give up on it. Sometimes, she could be more stubborn than her fire-headed companion. "Look, it's such a high reward and unlike the usual where we will split the reward evenly, it seemed that this pay would be per people. Imagine five hundred thousand jewels _per person!_ That means the more we are, the better. It won't affect our dividends at all!" she told him.

Erza held her chin in thought. "Yeah, I don't know why this person made it that way. I guess he really just wanted to have more people to join the hunt. If he sent this request to other guilds too, that means that we'll have many competitors. Why such a hefty amount though? It's only about finding a lost item. . ."

Gray shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll let you guys handle it" he told them.

". . . Okay, if you're that sure," Lucy agreed reluctantly. "Then, we'll take our leave . . ."

With that, they all turned to leave.

Truth be told, she noticed that he seemed down lately. She hoped that a thrill of a mission would set him in gear again and cheer him up. Actually, it wasn't only her. Everyone couldn't help but be concerned too. Even _Natsu_ , he might be the one who was the most concerned about it. It's just that he doesn't show it much.

That was why they all felt disappointed when he turned them down on the offer.

When they all left, Gray went to look for job at the request board. _It couldn't be helped . . ._ he thought. _I won't get stronger if I always go to jobs with everyone . . ._

Although there was a much deeper reason than that . . .

It was _that_ time of the year again. It was the season where Gray becomes the most gloomy and reserved. It was the time of the year where he wanted to be left alone.

Snow fell outside as he looked through the requests. "Hmm. . . Maybe I'll take a request on the northern mountains . . ." he thought. That was when a particular mission caught his eye.

 **~SEARCH REQUEST~**

 ** _Please look for this girl from the Midori village of the Northern Mountains!_**

 ** _Reward: XXXXXX_**

 ** _Requestor: Mother Vyamir of the Eternal Phoenix Church_**

Attached was a picture of a young woman with emerald green eyes and short orange hair. On an impulse, Gray took the request.

"You didn't come with Natsu and Lucy?" Mira inquired.

He forced a smile. "Yeah. I feel like going solo this time. . ."

Mira just nodded, knowing he doesn't want the matter to be pursued further. She recorded the request and told him how to get to the location.

With that, Gray finally went on a mission to search for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel's Song

Hello everyone!

Here comes the second chapter! Before that though. . .

 **DISCLAIMER: The Angelbeat family (especially Hatsune and Jade who are appearing) are not mine, as well as the rest of the characters made by Hiro Mashima. This is only a fanfiction. . .**

ANNOUNCEMENT: I've added this story among the choices on the poll of my profile. Feel free to vote on which story you like best to be updated :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2  
An Angel's Song

* * *

"I am so glad that you came to our request. With a mage from Fairy Tail, our hearts will rest at ease. . ."

The mother superior, Vyamir, had her hands clasped together as she thanked the Great Phoenix for his arrival.

". . . Yeah."

Gray replied shortly, uninterested at all of her flamboyant words she kept spouting. "So, I just have to look for this girl . . . why?" he cut to the chase. He wasn't in the mood to talk with people, truth be told. Seriously, he couldn't imagine what kind of spirit possessed him when he chose this kind of mission. Of all things, he had to pick a search and find request!

Not to mention, the one he had to look for was a _girl._

He wasn't complaining or anything, but girls have the tendency to be a chatter box like Mira or Cana (and to some extent, Lucy) or too forceful like Erza. Juvia was the combination of the two.

While he may sound criticizing, he wasn't. He truly appreciated their company, even more so than he would like to admit. And truthfully, he liked them for it. It was these outgoing and extroverted people that brought light and warmth to his grey dull world. That was what he liked about Fairy Tail.

Right now though, he wasn't in the mood to associate with anyone. Sometimes, people needed the time to be alone.

. . . Of course, he had ruined that by picking a mission that _looks_ for people.

"The girl in the picture is Jade Angelbeat. . ." his requestor explained. "She is also a mage and uses card-magic. Her main affiliation is life-manipulation magic, plants are her specialty. . ."

He was quite surprised to hear that. Mage's affliation were usually elements, like how he's affiliated with ice and Natsu to fire. Life-manipulators are rare. They were from the branch of life magic, having the ability to influence a living being's mind or body. The extent of which depended on the type of magic and the power of a person. If given by the wrong hands, it could be a very dangerous power. The council and religious groups were actually working together to oppress and regulate the users of this branch of magic, making sure they don't step over the line of human boundaries.

"Jade is a good mage. It is thanks to her that we are able to live and survive here in this snowy mountain despite the harsh weather. Her magic had made our crops bear harvest plentiful enough for us to be free of hunger."

He raised an eyebrow. "So how come she's missing?"

Mother Vyamir sighed, looking down. Her blue eyes teary as her wrinkly face filled with sadness and regret. "I don't know . . . We lost contact with her," she told him. "The mountains are becoming more and more dangerous with monsters and bandits crawling about. I thought that since she is a mage, she can climb her way down to the city at the foot of the mountain and retrieve a very precious item for us. I'm afraid that she might have gotten loss, or worse, attacked. . ."

"So all I have to do is bring her back here safely?"

The mother superior nodded, wiping her eye neatly with a handkerchief. "Yes, and if you can, bring back the item with her . . . We would have searched for her ourselves if not for the blizzard. . . "

Gray nodded and left.

After receiving the details, he set out once more to look for the mage, Jade Angelbeat. The northern wind howled and blew at him hard. Snow and icy mist obscured his vision, making it hard for him to see more than a foot away.

 _No wonder they didn't want to come down here . . ._ he thought. _More than bandits or monsters, this blizzard could kill people off by burying them in the snow and freezing them to death!_

Really, it was cold enough for him to _hold-off_ his habit of removing his clothes. _That_ was saying something, considering that Gray's habit of stripping was what one would call _unstoppable._

The cold never bothered him, of course, thanks to his ice-magic . . . and his _teacher_. . .

His eyes narrowed. Being in a snow white field with this blizzard had made him remember again. Their screams . . . the chaos . . . the icy coldness of despair . . . such things he doesn't want to remember.

" _Once in a land of hope and fear. . ."_

It might have been his imagination. Despite the loud howling of the wind, he could still hear a soft and mellow voice singing.

" _Winter blows, and the world's at war  
Their despair, filled with blood and tears"_

Such a beautiful and relaxing melody. . . Can such a voice be his imagination?

" _Can you hear their woes, Heaven Star?"_

Now he was sure. He was definitely hearing someone singing in this hell of a blizzard. Curious, he followed after the voice.

" _Gods take pity, and heard their woes  
With Gift of Jade, they blessed The One  
A power to rule One's own foes  
A voice to command any man~"_

In the thick black forest, a lone girl was singing despite the howling of the wind that blew harshly at her pale cold skin. Shivering, she continued to sing. . . It was the only way for her to survive. . .

" _Voice of Jade, hear the angel's song,  
Can't you see people suffering?"_

He found his self in a thick black forest, the girl was still singing. As the snow were filtered by the trees, it made his vision much clearer. And the sight ahead of him made him held his breath.

" _Their war had gone on for too long  
End this now! Let them hear you sing~"_

In front of him was the wolves' den. And they weren't just any wolf, they were _dire wolves._ They are creatures whose sizes were bigger than horses and had great magical capability. Their wits and raw strength were a fearsome combination for any man.

Although he could handle one just fine, these beings fight in _packs._ Their sheer numbers and teamwork were what made them very dangerous. Even Gray would have a hard time.

Luckily, they were sleeping and hadn't detected him intruding on their territory.

" _Once . . . in a land . . . of hope. . . and fear . . ."_

 _Not good._. . Gray thought. The voice was becoming weaker as he trudged on. The grey dire wolves snoozed heavily beside him. He went further to their territory, risking it.

" _Spring . . . had come . . . at the end . . . of war. . ."_

He continued to walk on, the girl's voice was becoming fainter and fainter by the minute.

" _Their peace . . . filled with smile . . . through the year . . ."_

He made his pace faster. He was sure she was around here. He _knew_ she was here, it was as if her voice was calling him.

" _Can . . . you see . . . their . . . joy. . .  
. . . Heaven . . . Star?"_

The song had ended, but at last . . .

He found her.

At the center of the clearing, surrounded by the dire wolves, was a girl with long orange hair. Her hands were clasped together on her chest, her skin pale white from the cold. Each of her breath turned to icy mist of white. He couldn't help but stare at this sole figure on the dark icy snow field.

Her lifeless emerald eyes caught his gaze.

"Ah. . ." Gray doesn't know what to say to this mysterious girl.

But it turned out that he didn't need to, because before one of them could utter a word . . .

The girl fainted and fell to the ground.


	3. Author's Note

**.o.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Hello everyone!

Some of you may be waiting eagerly for the next update and I am sending this message as an apology. As you may have known, I haven't updated for quite some time and it would be difficult for me to continuously update right now.

School has started and there's also problems that pop out, but most importantly, is that our computer broke. Basically, I lost my files for update.

With that, I thank you for your patience.

Unfortunately, I decided to focus my attention to one story at a time (and updates will be irregular). And my main focus will be with "A Never Ending Tale: Wish of a Lifetime" as it actually has the easiest and simplest plot compared to my other long-series such as "World of Sorrow" and "A Fairy Tale". ( _Or would you still like me to divide my focus since the updates are irregular anyway?_ ) I, at least, wanted to finish one story. I've been planning to leave fanfiction but I find it regrettable to leave my stories. Right now, no promises.

As for the other two, I kinda decided to drop it although I would also like to continue "I HATE Summer" as it is a fun story to read and write ( _it's also short_ ).

With that, thank you for understanding! I am going to go with hiatus for my other series (with indefinite time for update)!

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone who favorite and followed my story!**

 **For those who reviewed, thank you!**

* * *

'M'


End file.
